


Проблемный вариант

by silverymouse



Series: Отравленный [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse





	Проблемный вариант

Стайлз перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Как и в прошедшие пару ночей. Его мозг просто отказывался отключаться хотя бы на несколько часов. И раз за разом, закрывая глаза, Стайлз проваливался в неясную дремоту. Он открывал глаза от любого шороха доносившегося с нижнего этажа дома, или с улицы. И, кажется, начал понимать выражение – спать с открытыми глазами.   
В интернете нашлось несколько статей, описывающих подходящие легенды посвященные оборотням и их воздействию на добычу, но это было не совсем то. Они могли внушать жертве определенные эмоции: страх, спокойствие, смирение. Но это проходило только с животными. Как бы Стайлз к себе не относился, но причислить себя к животным не мог. На людей же действовала лишь одна эмоция – страх.   
Будильник раздражающе пропищал, и Стайлз не глядя выключил его, и, поднявшись с кровати, пошел в ванну. Отражение в зеркале над раковиной смотрело на него тяжелым взглядом. Вздохнув, открыл кран и брызнул себе в лицо водой, чтобы хоть как-то взбодриться. О случившемся он, естественно, никому не сказал и очень хотел забыть. Но как-то не получалось. То на коже вдруг появлялись фантомные прикосновения, то в памяти всплывали образы. Стайлз цеплялся за эти воспоминания, желая их продлить подольше. И каждый раз будто испытывал себя – нравится это ему или нет? И самое раздражающее было то, что ему это все нравилось.  
Взглянув на себя в зеркало, он снова почувствовал руку, скользящую по спине на поясницу. Дыхание на секунду перехватило, и он дотронулся ладонью до поясницы, словно в очередной раз проверяя. Но там, конечно же, ничего не было и не могло быть. Дерека с того вечера он не видел. А Скотт как на зло ничего о нем не говорил.   
Стайлз закрыл кран и ушел одеваться.

 

***

  
Вначале, когда Стайлз это увидел, то не поверил своим глазам. Дерек в школе? Посреди коридора? Пришел к Скотту? Он осторожно выглянул из-за угла и в удивлении открыл рот. В животе все словно жгутом стянуло, а в горле запершило. Нет, не к Скотту. К Джексону. И судя по тому, как они разговаривали, не в первый раз. Вокруг не было ни души – недавно прозвенел звонок на урок.  
Стайлз спрятался обратно и бесшумно выдохнул.   
\- Сделай это! – воскликнул Джексон и Стайлз вздрогнул. Желудок точно к позвоночнику прилип, а сердце ухнуло в какую-то странно глубокую пропасть. Он оттолкнулся от стены и пошел в другую сторону. Лишь бы подальше от этого места. Дерек вероятно уже понял, что их слушают.   
Послышался стук, как если бы кто-то ударил по дверце шкафчика кулаком. Стайлз оглянулся и перешел на бег.  
\- Но я хочу! – донесся голос Джексона.   
Больше Стайлз не слышал. Уши заложило, а виски пульсировали. В голову лезли воспоминания с парковки, но теперь там вместо него был Джексон. И Джексон не сопротивлялся. Дереку это нравилось, и он брал его снова и снова прямо на капоте джипа.   
\- Черт, - тихо выругался Стайлз и влетел в мужской туалет. 

 

***

  
\- Я ее совсем не понимаю в последнее время.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, выныривая из своих мыслей, и посмотрел на сидящего напротив Скотта. Тот со страдающим видом ковырялся в картошке. В столовой оказалось очень шумно от разговоров, отодвигаемых стульев, смеха и звуков популярных песен, доносившихся из мобильников. Стайлз огляделся по сторонам и снова посмотрел на друга. Звуки навалились на него внезапно, как если бы кто-то выключил звук на некоторое время, а затем внезапно включил.   
\- Девушки, - пожал плечами Стайлз и, открыв бутылку с водой, сделал несколько глотков. Скотт странно покосился на него. – Что?  
\- Ты сейчас где?   
\- Эм, - Стайлз показательно обвел глазами столовую. – На космическом корабле, разве не ясно?   
\- Оно и видно.   
Скотт понимающе хмыкнул и посмотрел в сторону стола, за которым сидела «элита». Лидия что-то весело вещала Элиссон, Дэнни копался в телефоне, а Джексон с задумчивым видом перекатывал по столу яблоко. Стайлз отвернулся и уставился в поднос.  
\- Ты точно не хочешь поговорить? – скривившись, спросил Скотт.   
\- Че-его?   
\- Ну. Ты какой-то странный. Вообще ничего не замечаешь.  
\- Чего это я не замечаю? – нахмурился Стайлз.  
\- Да хотя бы то, что я тебе рассказал.   
\- И что ты мне такого рассказал, что я не заметил? – Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови. – Ты только что признался, что гей, а я этого не заметил и задел твои чувства?   
\- Стайлз…  
\- О боже! Ты реально? – он широко раскрыл глаза и комично приоткрыл рот.   
\- Стайлз! Я только что говорил о своей матери! – вспыхнул Скотт, недовольно поджимая губы.   
\- А что с ней?   
\- Ты не слушал!  
Стайлз передернул плечами и запихнул в рот пару палочек картошки-фри.   
\- Она, кажется, влюбилась. Сегодня вечером идет с ним на свидание. Сказала, что он ее заберет из дома и тогда я смогу с ним познакомиться.  
\- И в чем проблема? – Стайлз пожал плечами и отпил воды. Скотт сжал челюсти и негодующе уставился на него.  
\- Наверно в том, что у нас здесь взбесившийся альфа бегает, Дерек меня игнорирует, а тут еще и мама так некстати…  
\- Погоди, что? – перебил его Стайлз, перестав жевать.  
\- Мама так некстати…  
\- Да нет! Тебя игнорирует Дерек?   
\- Да, - Скотт ссутулился и весь сник.   
\- Дерек тебя игнорирует.  
\- Да, Стайлз, - терпеливо повторил Скотт.  
\- Почему?   
\- Откуда я знаю? У этого психа вообще непонятно что в голове твориться. А теперь, когда мы узнали, что альфа это его дядя, так все стало совсем «просто».   
Скотт еще пару минут причитал, но Стайлз его не слушал. Он внимательно посмотрел на Джексона. Тот прикусил губу, и снова перекатив яблоко, откусил его, не замечая, что на него смотрят. Лидия дотронулась до его руки и что-то шепнула. Ее лицо все словно светилось, и выглядела она как обычно отлично, но Джексон смерил ее хмурым взглядом и убрал ее руку, продолжая жевать. Стайлз поджал губы и решил, что пора взбодриться. Джексон совершенно не ценил то, что имел – вот Стайлз бы точно с Лидией так не обращался – и хотел то, что ему не могло принадлежать. Мысль, что Дерек может хоть кому-то принадлежать казалась дикой и нереальной.   
\- Земля вызывает, прием! Ты здесь?  
Стайлз перевел взгляд на Скотта, снова уставившегося на него, как на снежного человека, внезапно оказавшегося в школьной столовой.  
\- Тут, я тут. Задумался.  
\- У тебя есть план? – с интересом спросил Скотт, придвигаясь ближе.   
\- Есть, - кивнул Стайлз. И почти не соврал. План был прост – поговорить с Дереком и узнать, что его связывает с Джексоном. И нет, Стайлз это делал для Скотта, а не для себя. Совсем не для себя. 

 

***

Остановив джип возле дома Дерека, Стайлз набрал в грудь больше воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Вокруг не было ни души. Вечерний лес преобразился теплыми, приглушенными цветами, а развалины дома стали выглядеть еще более устрашающими. Иди туда совсем не хотелось.   
\- Зачем я сюда приехал? Надо было идти домой и делать историю, черт.   
Стайлз постучал пальцами по рулю и, открыв дверь, вышел из машины.   
\- Ты здесь? – крикнул он, и почувствовал себя полным идиотом. – Дерек!  
В ответ ему была тишина, прерываемая лишь шумом листьев, шевелящихся на ветру. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Стайлз сокрушенно покачал головой и открыл дверь.  
\- Стоило попытаться…  
Он завел джип и поднял глаза, собираясь сдать назад, и замер. На крыльце стоял Дерек и внимательно на него смотрел. Стайлз облизал губы и снова вылез из джипа, не собираясь от него далеко отходить. Если что-то пойдет не так, он собирался свалить.   
\- Я пришел поговорить! – крикнул он Дереку. Тот спрыгнул с крыльца и пошел в его сторону. У Стайлза мурашки по коже побежали, а в горле пересохло от волнения. Широкий разворот плеч Дерека, его пронизывающий взгляд и упрямая складка губ. Сердце застучало быстрее, и Стайлз опустил глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Ну в самом деле, что за фигня?  
\- Я догадался.   
\- Ты сообразительней, чем выглядишь, - нервно усмехнулся Стайлз и тут же прикусил язык, ожидая агрессивной реакции Дерека на его слова. Но тот остановился в паре метрах от него и ничего не сказал. – Может, ты знаешь и о чем?  
\- Может быть.  
Стайлз перекатился с пяток на носки, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Дерек не собирался облегчать ему задачу. Ну и ладно.  
\- Ты игнорируешь Скотта? – в лоб спросил Стайлз.   
\- Да.  
\- Но почему?   
\- Мне нужно было обдумать.  
\- Что обдумать?  
Дерек опустил голову и посмотрел на желто-серые листья под ногами, усыпавшие землю грязным ковром. Он подошел к Стайлзу ближе и облокотился о джип.  
\- Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.  
\- Благодаря кое-кому я вообще не сплю. Так что весь во внимании.   
Стайлз сложил руки на груди и упрямо посмотрел на Дерека. Тот искоса взглянул на него и нахмурился.  
\- Вообще не спишь?   
\- Ну, знаешь там… столько дел – то проверить, это.   
Стайлз пожал плечами, переступая с ноги на ногу. Джип успокаивающе тарахтел.   
\- Ты пришел только за этим? – спросил Дерек и Стайлз почувствовал, как смущение заливает щеки и становиться очень жарко. Он еще прекрасно помнил их разговор на парковке.  
\- Нет. Есть еще кое-что, - ответил он, и тут же быстро добавил: - Но не то, о чем ты думаешь.  
\- А о чем я думаю?  
\- О ромашках, - ляпнул он первое, что пришло в голову. Дерек закатил глаза и вздохнул, будто смиряясь, что вынужден иметь дело с идиотами. – Что тебе нужно от Джексона?  
Дерек бросил на него быстрый взгляд, оттолкнулся от джипа и встал совсем рядом со Стайлзом, пристально разглядывая его лицо.   
\- Я видел вас сегодня, - пояснил Стайлз и облизал губы, чувствуя, как тело окатило легкой дрожью.   
\- Я знаю.  
\- Знаешь?  
\- Ты вроде не совсем тупой, Стайлз. Но иногда демонстрируешь крайнюю степень тугодумства, - усмехнулся Дерек, поймав взгляд Стайлза. Тот сглотнул и поджал губы. Находиться рядом с Дереком было странно. С одной стороны хотелось скорее убраться отсюда, а с другой – побыть подольше. Внутри разгорался огонь, и сердце сбилось с мерного ритма. Стайлз знал, что Дерек все это чувствует и его это немного выводило из себя – он-то не знает, что происходит с  _ним_!  
\- Не уходи от ответа, - насупился Стайлз.   
\- Он хочет то, от чего твой друг на стены лезет.   
\- Он хочет стать оборотнем? – выпучив глаза, уточнил Стайлз. – Ты шутишь!  
\- Посмотри на меня и скажи еще раз, что я шучу.  
Стайлз нахмурился и пораженно покачал головой. Мозг начал обрабатывать полученную информацию и все встало на свои места. Он снова может нормально  _думать_  и объективно смотреть на вещи.  
\- Но ты же не можешь его обратить, так? Ты бета. Обратить может альфа. А альфа твой дядя.   
\- «Отлично», - хмыкнул Дерек, и засунул руки в карманы. Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на него и пораженно приоткрыл рот.  
\- Ты не разговариваешь со Скоттом. Тебе нужно что-то обдумать. Ты передумал убивать альфу?  
Дерек нахмурился, а Стайлз отошел на пару шагов от него. На всякий случай.   
\- Передумал, - ответил за него Стайлз и открыл дверь джипа. Дерек захлопнул ее, не дав возможности ему залезть внутрь.   
\- Погоди, - он опустил голову и взглянул на Стайлза исподлобья. – Ты ведь не подумал о том, что Джексон хочет обратиться. Тебе до этой минуты даже в голову это не пришло.  
Стайлз сглотнул и нервно облизал губы. Он еще не совсем понимал, к чему клонит Дерек, но чувствовал явный подвох. И, правда, не ошибся.  
\- Ты думал о другом. Скажи, о чем?  
\- У нас с Дэнни сложнейшая лабораторная и он меня убьет, если я не сделаю свою часть.  
Дерек никак не отреагировал на его слова.   
\- Она занимает все мои мысли – столько всего нужно прочитать, просчитать…  
\- Ты отсюда никуда не уйдешь, пока не ответишь, - совершенно спокойным голосом заверил его Дерек. Стайлз сглотнул, облизал губы и огляделся по сторонам. Он совсем не отказался бы от появления Скотта. Но того как обычно, когда он нужен, не было рядом.   
\- Окей, - он кивнул и примиряюще поднял руки, поняв, что в этот раз действительно попал. Как и в прошлый. Похоже, это стало его «славной» традицией. – Я удивился.   
\- И?  
\- Что и? Мне стало любопытно. Ну, знаешь, не каждый день видишь такую картину. Ты и Джексон шушукаетесь в школьном коридоре во время занятий.  
\- От того, как колотится твое сердце, мне кажется, что ты мне врешь, - Дерек на миг приподнял брови. Голос казался угрожающим, но в глазах сверкал азарт. – Тебе не обязательно было приходить сюда одному. Но ты пришел.   
\- Ты уже сказал, что иногда я сильно туплю. Этот случай как раз из этого ряда.   
\- Стайлз.  
\- Что?   
\- Поверь, тебе лучше не врать мне. А заодно и себе.  
Стайлз отвернулся и провел руками по волосам.   
\- Хорошо, - смирился он, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь к Дереку лицом. – Почему ты вообще с ним говорил?  
\- Потому что он спрашивал.  
\- То есть ты всегда отвечаешь, если тебя спросить? – не веря, спросил Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему. Тот кивнул. – И сейчас ты мне ответишь?  
\- Попробуй.   
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – на одном дыхании выпалил он, зная, что будет понят правильно.  
\- Потому что хотел, - вкрадчиво ответил Дерек, а у Стайлза мурашки побежали от его голоса. Взгляд скользнул по широко расставленным ногам, обтянутому серой футболкой торсу, подпрыгнувшему кадыку и остановился на бледных губах, к которым хотелось прикоснуться. Стайлз старательно не смотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ты всегда делаешь то, что хочешь? Даже если это нарушает закон?  
\- Ты тоже этого хотел.   
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Стайлз.  
Уголок рта Дерека дернулся в подобии улыбки, и он отошел от джипа. Сделал несколько шагов назад, не прекращая его разглядывать, а затем повернулся к нему спиной и пошел в сторону дома. Стайлз нахмурился и открыл рот, собираясь возмутиться, а затем вдруг понял, что не может ничего придумать.   
\- Уезжай, - не оборачиваясь, крикнул ему Дерек. – Больше эту тему я поднимать не буду.   
\- И ты просто уйдешь? – Стайлз шагнул за ним следом, но остановился, нелепо взмахнув руками. Дерек не оборачивался и не останавливался, продолжая идти, и Стайлз остро и ясно понял, что не хочет, чтобы тот уходил.   
\- Разговор с человеком, который не знает, чего хочет, утомляет.   
Стайлз переступил с ноги на ноги и сморщился, будто лимон съел. Он знал, чего хочет, но произносить это вслух казалось ему неуместным. Разве Дерек и сам ничего не понимает? Разве не чувствует своим обостренным обонянием то, что с ним твориться, когда он находиться рядом? Да он словно под действием редкой мощной наркоты! И это было проблемой.   
\- Тогда я этого не хотел, - облизав губы начал Стайлз и спрятал руки в карманы брюк, потому что пальцы подрагивали. Его всего словно знобило. Было очень жарко и все мышцы в теле напряглись. – Но ты сделал так, что я захотел.   
Дерек остановился и оглянулся.  
\- А чего  _сейчас_  ты хочешь? – громко, чтобы его услышал Стайлз, спросил он.  
\- Бургер.  
\- Что? – нахмурился Дерек, полностью оборачиваясь.  
\- Тебя, черт. Кто задает такие вопросы? – покраснел Стайлз и опустил голову, разглядывая свои кеды. А когда вновь посмотрел на Дерека, тот стоял уже в нескольких метрах от него. – Хотя от бургера бы не отказался.   
Дерек закатил глаза и покачал головой. 

 

  
***

  
Когда Дерек вошел в комнату, Стайлз сидел за ноутбуком и что-то увлеченно вычитывал в интернете. Заглянув через плечо, он не сдержался и фыркнул. Стайлз подлетел, словно на него вылили ковш с кипящей водой. Крышка ноута громко захлопнулась, а сам Стайлз густо покраснел. Глаза лихорадочно блестели из-под полуопущенных ресниц, а нижняя губа побелела от того, как Стайлз ее прикусил.  
\- Я…- он кинул быстрый взгляд на часы, глядя на время. – Я думал, ты придешь позже. Разве ты не говорил, что тебе еще нужно что-то там сделать? Нет?..  
Дерек придвинулся ближе, прижимая Стайлза к столу, и положил свою руку на его затылок, погладив большим пальцем. Стайлз шумно сглотнул и приоткрыл рот, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Дерека. Он наклонился вперед и коснулся его губ своими, не давая возможности разорвать поцелуй. Хотя, попыток это сделать не было и в помине. Стайлз осторожно положил руки на талию Дерека под расстегнутой курткой и провел ими по бокам вверх, а затем вниз.   
\- Ты бы лучше воспользовался этим временем, чтобы сделать домашку, а не шарил по гейским сайтам, - отстранился от него Дерек, с упоением разглядывая смущение, отразившееся на лице Стайлза, и как он судорожно пытался придумать, что можно было бы ответить. Его руки скользнули Дереку на грудь, а затем по торсу вниз к краю джинсов.   
\- Дэнни меня бы не понял, - наконец произнес Стайлз, облизывая губы.  
\- Дэнни? – нахмурился Дерек.  
\- Я бы его замучил вопросами. Когда мы делали бы домашку, - с невинным выражением на лице, признался он. Дерек внимательно на него посмотрел, а затем развернул его спиной к кровати и подтолкнул вперед.   
Упав сверху на Стайлза, он снова поцеловал, но в этот раз это не было простым касанием губ. Он провел языком по его нижней губе и скользнул в рот, углубляя поцелуй. Стайлза хотелось так сильно, что сводило мелкими судорогами мышцы. Дерек едва сдерживался, чтобы не обратиться. А то, как Стайлз отвечал, сводило с ума и еще больше.  
Встав на колени, Дерек стащил куртку и швырнул ее на пол. Стайлз не отрывал от него глаз и ловил каждое движение. Футболка полетела вслед за курткой. От одежды Стайлз избавился еще быстрее с помощью Дерека. Шлевки на его брюках спереди порвались, но они оба едва это заметили.   
Дерек расположился между его ног и одной рукой массировал член, а другой гладил бедро. Стайлз весь сжался и закрыл глаза, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.   
\- Расслабься, - Дерек поцеловал его в уголок губ, и коснулся своим носом его. Стайлз положил руки на его голову и зарылся пальцами в волосы, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам. Дерек спустился ниже и прихватил губами бусинку его соска, а потом поцеловал другой, постепенно скользя влажными поцелуями по груди ниже.   
\- Дерек, - выдохнул Стайлз, когда тот начал его растягивать, подготавливая. Дерек тут же закрыл ему рот своими губами, заглушая вырывающиеся стоны боли смешанной с едва уловимым удовольствием. Он чувствовал, что Стайлзу сейчас не так больно, как в прошлый раз, и, согнув пальцы, ощутил охватившую его дрожь удовольствия. Боль скоро отступит. Дерек был в этом уверен.  
\- Ох черт!.. – Стайлз выгнулся дугой на кровати, когда Дерек вошел в него одним толчком и замер. Он целовал его шею, прикусывал кожу на ключицах, и тут же зализывал красные отметины зубов. Стайлз глухо стонал и сжимал в кулаках простынь. Дерек почти полностью опустился на него и, удерживая себя на весу упираясь локтями в кровать рядом с головой Стайлза, принялся целовать его припухшие губы, то прикусывая их, то посасывая.   
Одеяло съехало на пол, когда Дерек начал медленно толкаться, вдавливая его в мягкую кровать. Он громко простонал и обхватил Дерека руками, пытаясь быть еще ближе к нему. Когда Стайлз скользнул ладонями по спине вниз и сжал его ягодицы, тот потерял терпение и ускорил темп. Стайлз тут же выгнулся, словно пытаясь отползти, но Дерек опустил одну руку на его бедро и не позволил ему сдвинуться с места, все быстрее вколачиваясь.   
\- Дерек! – выкрикнул спустя несколько минут Стайлз его имя, и расслабленно откинулся на кровать. Его мышцы начали ритмично сжиматься вокруг члена Дерека, и тот кончил, не успев выйти. В этот раз он не собирался спускать внутри, но со Стайлзом не всегда все шло по намеченному плану.  
Дерек упал на него сверху и бездумно коснулся губами его пульсирующей жилки на шее. Стайлз запустил пальцы в его волосы и с силой потянул от себя.  
\- Ты кабан, - прошептал он, все еще тяжело дыша. Дерек недовольно на него покосился, но послушно скатился и лег рядом, прикрыв глаза и выравнивая дыхание. – Такое слово, как «презерватив» тебе не знакомо?  
\- Забыл. Если ты ничем не болен, то не страшно, - облизав губы, ответил Дерек.   
\- Это ты у себя спроси, - буркнул он в ответ. Дерек пожал плечами, а Стайлз перекатился на бок и, подперев рукой голову, просиял: - Со мной так круто, что ты обо всем забыл?  
Дерек напрягся и, открыв глаза, повернулся к нему лицом. Тот улыбался во весь рот припухшими, красными губами и взгляд его искрился. Дерек мысленно с ним согласился, но внешне: его глаза поменяли цвет, а приоткрыв рот, он показал клыки. Стайлз вздрогнул и отодвинулся от него.  
\- О господи, - выдохнул он и поднялся с кровати, прикрываясь подобранными футболками, и направился в ванну.   
\- Это моя футболка, - недоуменно сказал Дерек, разглядев знакомую серую ткань.  
\- Да, - донеслось ему в ответ. – И она находится сзади, так что вини себя, если она случайно испачкается.   
Дерек тяжело вздохнул и провел руками по лицу. И почему из всех возможных вариантов, он всегда выбирает самый проблематичный? 

 

***

  
\- Моя мама встречается с альфой! – прокричал в трубку Скотт. Стайлз выпрямился в кресле и огляделся в поисках ключей от джипа. – Мне нужна твоя помощь!  
\- Уже еду, - ответил ему Стайлз, схватив ключи с учебника по экономике и запихивая их в карман, и выбежал из комнаты.  
\- Я не могу связаться с Дереком, может что-нибудь случилось? Может, он уже мертв?  
\- Нет, - поежился Стайлз, сбегая по ступенькам вниз. – С ним все в порядке, я его видел, но не думаю, что нам стоит рассчитывать на его помощь.   
Он вспомнил, что не успел рассказать Скотту о своих выводах, касающихся Дерека. После того, как тот ушел пару часов назад, все мысли Стайлза были отнюдь не о деле.   
\- Почему?  
\- Думаю, он уже не с нами, - он сморщился, открывая джип и залезая внутрь. Разговор с Дереком вышел не совсем позитивный. Он велел Стайлзу даже близко не подходить к альфе, обещая, что с ним точно ничего не случится, если он не будет нарываться. Стайлз на это пожал плечами и ответил, что все будет зависеть от других обстоятельств. Дерек на это сломал его книжную полку и ушел.  
Стайлз повесил трубку и вырулил на дорогу. По их со Скоттом плану, он должен был врезаться в машину альфы, чтобы испортить свидание миссис МакКолл.   
Стайлз совсем не нарывался.   
И если Дереку покажется иначе, ему придется пересмотреть свои критерии этого слова. Или свою сторону.


End file.
